


Its okay (ill be here in the morning)

by Kri_Ro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crumb is vibin, Dead Wilbur Soot, Eret Is Trying, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Ghostbur isnt any help, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Plant Hybrid 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Protective 5up, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur is deaddddd, poor orphan furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kri_Ro/pseuds/Kri_Ro
Summary: Fundy was used to being overlooked. Surrounded by main characters and forced to just sit by the side and look pretty. His father’s “little champion” right? Watching as everything that he even loved crumble by the hands of someone who was supposed to protect him to the very end. But he was fine.... really he was!——————————————————————————TLDR:Fundy isnt okay and needs help. Luckily he has just the right people willing to hold him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Cuptoast | Crumb & 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Cuptoast | Crumb & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & 5up, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Sam | Awesamdude, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Its okay (ill be here in the morning)

Fundy was used to this. Fundy was used to being over looked, the son of the great president who was good for nothing besides looking pretty. Always being cast away, always treated like a child, always seen as comic relief, it seemed as though not even his own family really cared about him. Fundy was always just...... there, amongst the crowd, constantly being in the shadow of his father.

Even after it was revealed that he didn’t betray his family and was actually a spy with incredible data that would help them win a seemingly impossible war, it didn’t matter. He still wasn’t trusted, still was seen as a traitor, valued less than fucking Quackity, the literal ex-vice president that got them into this mess in the first place! But it was fine. Because he grew used to it, he told himself that he deserved it, and tried desperately to get his ‘father’s’ love and attention back. He so badly just wanted to be loved, appreciated, and noticed... but even that seemed to be too much to ask for.

He can still remember the moment as clear as day, they had won, Jshlatt was dead, Tubbo was president, and Fundy was finally happy! ~~He ignored how he could still hear his father’s voice echoing in his head as he was over looked once again to lead, a literal child being chosen over him.~~ Everyone was cheering and Fundy couldn’t help but hope that even though he wasn’t chosen for president that his father would forgive him by the end of this. He was practically desperate for the approval of the man, craving the loving touch of his father that he hadn’t felt in years.

But it was hopeless, in the end Wilbur did what he always had, **chosen his stupid fucking country over his child.** As he stood at the crater that was once his home and looked down at the broken body of the man he used to call dad, something in Fundy began to break.. But he ignored it, instead choosing to help rebuild and reshape the country. Still craving the attention he had been lacking for years now from anyone who would offer it. He became a cabinet member, talked to his grandfather more, and joined the butcher army. But it still didn’t do anything, his position was ignored, his grandpa never had time for him, Technoblade survived and he was blamed for their failure!

Fundy was cursed to forever be in the background, a side character, the broken child nobody wanted. But nevertheless he kept his act up, the cocky mask he used to hide everything, he pretended to not be affected, he acted like he moved on, like the memories of the past meant nothing to him. The image of the confident man who’s mood couldn’t be shaken, who didn’t care for the ghost of his sorry excuse of a father, who took the failure of everything in stride, who was unbreakable. However, a play cannot go on forever, the actors have to switch out of roles eventually... it was only a matter of time until everything came crashing down.

**and crashing down it came**

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what im doing! Sorry if this is bad! 
> 
> Please tell me if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes!!! English is my first language im just not very good at it :/
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!! :D


End file.
